dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Sannse
That should all be fixed now -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:18, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Blocking Users Hey Sannse, I was wondering how you blocked a user on the new skin. Thanks. :If you are an admin, and on their user page, it's in your mytools in the toolbar. Or it's in the usual places on history pages and so on -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:18, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Can you remove my bureaucat rights? Hello Sannse, the by now banned user piccolo the super namek gave a lot of users all kind of admin/rollback/bureaucat right without a reason. I tried to remove them (my bureaucat rights) but for some reason I'm unable to do this as you can see on this printscreen: Could you please remove them? If so, thanks a lot! Bardock. 15:54, October 22, 2010 (UTC) And by the way I'm still having the Monaco skin if I log in, will I automatically get the new skin after some time or will I keep the monaco one ? :You should be able to go to your and click the "skin" tab to change your skin :And all rights should be back to the usual now :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 21:18, October 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! =D Bardock. 12:04, October 23, 2010 (UTC) Question Hey, I was wondering why you removed everybody's user rights to nothing. I'm not mad at you, I'm just wondering why you did it and talk about it. I saw a reason about it, but tell me about it please. Thanks. HalerN 21:56, October 23, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, I just put everyone's right back to where they were before the vandalism my an admin (who is now blocked). If the bureaucrats here want to, they can change rights again :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 01:49, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Account hi um i cant sign up for a wikia account for some reson when i do every thing it says it cant sign me up please help and i dont know how to leave my signeture so people cant geet to my page im sorrry if u cant get to my page here 19:25, November 13, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, it might be that you aren't old enough yet... it's against our Terms of Use to create an account if you are under 13. Sorry. If it's not that, please use and we'll try to help -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 19:20, November 15, 2010 (UTC) Impersonation :Yep, it's him... I'll call in tomorrow and look for other accounts that need banning. Thanks :) -- Sannse (help forum | blog) 07:10, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Removal from position Re:Games Arceus was banned for posting sexually explicit stories (he was given over three days to remove them), not for the petition thing. Despite what he may say, it is unrelated to the petition. Arceus himself is also a sockpuppet of a banned vandalizer, so he's treading thin ice as it is. Hope that makes this more clear. I am currently running a temp operation in hopes of finding new admins (TeamUnitedNerds being the current temp), so no worries there. -KidVegeta (talk)